The Best Night of Their Lives
by grey topper
Summary: What happens when Neville gets up the courage to ask Ginny out and she says yes? OneShot NG R


What happens when Neville gets up the courage to ask Ginny out on a date and she says yes?

* * *

The Best Night of Their Lives 

"Ginny, are you-are you ready?" Neville asked nervously as they stepped out of the carriage onto the streets of Hogsmede. Ginny, knowing Neville all too well simply smiled and nodded. That day was to be their first date. Ginny didn't expect much, after all Neville is not exactly a "lady's man".

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked more excitedly than she was

"It's a surprise," Neville replied with a devilish hint in his eyes, "follow me!"

Ginny suddenly become more curious. She pressed her lips together, tilted her head to the side slightly and grinned. She chased him down the street, passing many confused on lookers and they turned the corner. He stopped, pointed and whispered, "There…"

Ginny gasped. On top of the hill sat a building, but not just any building, Madame Zena's Restaurant. "How-why-where-Neville!" Ginny did not exactly know how to react to it, "Neville, that is the most expensive, best, classiest, restaurant in all of Hogsmede! How did you get in?" Neville, grinning, just shrugged and raced her up the hill.

"Good evening, welcome to Madame Zena's. May I ask your name?" The host politely asked as they entered the restaurant in his very proper tone.

"Uh, Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." Neville replied, hoping he didn't forget to make the reservation.

"Ah, yes. Please follow me." Neville and Ginny were feeling quite out of place when, in awe, they walked onto the main floor. They followed the host at his heels to a cove very much part of the main floor, yet still very much secluded. Inside was romantic table setting for two. "Your waiter will be with you shortly..."

Ginny started to look around the restaurant. "It's beautiful…"

"Hey, I'm Wendy and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" The woman said rather flatly

"Uh, I guess I'll just have a Butter Beer…" Neville answered, still nervous

"I'll have a Pumpkin Juice, if it's not too much trouble…" Ginny added politely

"Uh, huh, I'll have those drinks back in a jiffy."

After the Wendy was out of site, the nerves of the couple started to calm. "Neville, not to offend you or anything, but how could a student like you afford, let a lone get in such a nice place?"

"I have my connections," Neville replied smoothly, but then noticing Ginny unsatisfied expression added, "plus my uncle is an assistant chef here and got me in…"

Ginny smiled grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

Neville had practiced this with Hermione, in case such an incident would happen. He twirled her, spun her, and danced her across the whole floor without stepping on her foot, but one time. Feeling very proud, yet very thirsty, they walked back to their table where their drinks were waiting for them, as well as a few menus.

Quietly, they read over the menu, decided, and sipped their drinks. When Wendy returned, they were ready, and were talking again. "And?" she asked, very bored

"You can tell she's done this one too many times," Neville muttered to Ginny. Ginny giggled and Neville glowed with pride. He had made Ginny laugh. Actually laugh.

"I'll have the spice nut pumpkin soup to start, and the bison steak with greenion hearts and mashed sweet potatoes on the side." Neville ordered professionally

"what are 'greenion hearts'" Ginny asked

"It's the center of a plant, the greenion, and it gives you vitamins you need, not to mention the creamy, yet crunchy texture and the savory, yet sweet flavor. It's the perfect blend." Neville answered

"Mmm, sounds delicious! I'll have the gnome garden salad to start, and the trout noodle dish with roasted squash and greenion hearts on the side."

"Okay, it's coming right up!" Wendy said, trying hard to crack a smile.

Soon their starters arrived and they ate and talked and talked and ate. It was all pretty bland. All they talked about was weather, what the hardest classes were, and which class Hermione would be doing the extra credit for when they got back to Hogwarts.

As their main entrées arrived, they actually started to talk. Neville only said two stupid things and Ginny laughed quite a bit. The night was going perfectly.

"Would you like desert?" Wendy was back to ruin a great conversation about Neville's herb garden at home and what he does to cook with it.

"Uh…" Neville looked at Ginny. He wasn't sure, did they want desert?

"Yes, please! I'd like a slice of your berry blend pie with milk chocolate topping, please!" She sounded very excited about it.

"And, I'll have a slice of your chocolate cake." Neville added to the order.

They ate, talked, got the check, paid and left, but they didn't go back to Hogwarts yet.

"Let's go for a walk…" Neville suggested, and without saying a word they climbed down the hill and up the next, holding hands.

Both were silent for some time. They were just starring at the night sky. "It's so beautiful!" Ginny finally broke the silence. "I know. So are you." Neville said half awkwardly, half smoothly. Ginny turned to face him. She looked deep into his eyes. They slowly approached each other, getting nearer and nearer, until their lips met. They kissed passionately and lovingly. They evening, the night, the world was theirs. All the mistakes made that evening were forgotten. All that mattered was the kiss, that moment where the world was perfect, and they belonged together forever and knew it.

As they broke apart, they heard the clock tower sing, letting them know it was exactly midnight. "We better get back or we will miss the last carriage back to Hogwarts." Ginny whispered. Neville nodded, and they ran to the carriage as fast as they could without saying a word.

Neville wasn't sure if Ginny liked the kiss or not. Was he moving to quickly? Did she not like him? What was wrong? And right before Ginny entered the carriage she turned. She looked at him tilted her head slightly and kissed him on the check. "Thanks! This was the best night of my life." She then turned back, climbed in the carriage. He followed her into the carriage, and they rode back to Hogwarts, peacefully and happily. It was the perfect ending to the best night of both of their lives.

The End


End file.
